Wolf in sheep's clothing
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: YURI P. & VIKTOR friendship. Terminado el Grand Prix, Yuuri K. viaja a Rusia para seguir entrenando bajo la tutela de Viktor. La convivencia en la pista de patinaje no es carente de conflictos, pero se ve seriamente perturbada cuando alguien del pasado de Viktor regresa inesperadamente, afectando principalmente al más joven del grupo. Cambiará a M en próximos capítulos.
1. Intro

_Mi primer intento de escribir un YOI fic ^_^_

 _Mi entusiasmo por el anime (adoro el patinaje sobre hielo) se vio gratamente superado por la historia y sus encantadores personajes. Tengo mis favoritos desde luego :) así que no puedo evitar si se nota._

 _He leído hermosos fics, principalmente románticos, así que opté por algo un tanto diferente, y como me gusta el angst….terminé escribiendo este fic :3_

 _Hay un capítulo categoría M más adelante, así que atentos a las advertencias en la parte superior._

 _El fic se ubica luego del capítulo 12 del anime._

* * *

 **Yakov's POV**

"Yuri! Abandona la pista de una vez! Ya sabes que es el turno de Vitya y-!"

"NO! Ellos no han hecho más que manosearse desde que llegaron! Pueden hacer eso en otra parte! Yo sí necesito la pista para entrenar!" brama Yuri, señalando acusadoramente en dirección de la pareja en mención, pisoteando el hielo con la cuchilla de su botín derecho. Esto sobresalta a Vitya y su…..aprendiz, quienes se quedan inmóviles luego de retomar una posición erguida.

Aunque estoy casi completamente de acuerdo con lo que dice Yuri, no lo expreso en voz alta pues no creo que remediaría algo, sin embargo no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro hastiado. Si bien los primeros días de entrenamiento luego de la llegada del otro Yuuri a St. Petersburg fueron casi normales, pronto pude darme cuenta que Vitya usaba el título de entrenador del joven patinador para su propio deleite….

" _Ya empezaron con eso de nuevo…VIKTOR! Dijiste que me ayudarías con mis nuevos saltos! Deja ir a Katsudon y comencemos de una vez!"_

Le entrena, sí, pero eso no es lo único que hace (van más allá del coqueteo) y por ello Yuri se enfurece tanto…..sólo puedo imaginarme lo que tuvo que soportar mientras estuvo en Japón pues a esos dos no les importa que haya gente mirando, ni siquiera un muchachito como Yuri. Ya no será un niño inocente, pero tampoco es un adulto, aunque se vea rodeado de adultos la mayor parte del tiempo…..parece que a veces Vitya olvida eso.

Claro que….Entiendo cómo se siente Vitya, pues yo también fui joven una vez, y aunque verles me trae recuerdos de mi tiempo con Lilia, igual lo que hacen no es profesional desde mi punto de vista. Lilia y yo nunca entrenamos juntos por tener carreras distintas (aunque sí iba a verla bailar), sin embargo ella jamás me hubiera permitido comportarme de ese modo en el salón de ballet donde ella practicaba….al menos eso creo. De todos modos, yo no estaba permitido de ingresar allí, sólo al teatro, como el resto del público y –a veces- tras bambalinas.

" _Se les ve tan enamorados! No había visto a Viktor tan feliz en mucho tiempo~"_

Aunque Mila tiene razón, y me alegro por Vitya, me irrita un poco tanto como me preocupa el hecho de que se olvide de todo lo demás tal vez abrumado por esa felicidad que ha conseguido en la persona de Yuuri Katsuki. Sin embargo, no está descuidando su propio entrenamiento (ni el de su pupilo). Lo sé porque he supervisado su entrenamiento desde que volviera, y está claro que Vitya está tomando muy en serio lo de su retorno al patinaje profesional, así que no puedo reclamarle nada como su entrenador….

" _Me prometió que me daría su opinión sobre las canciones que he seleccionado como candidatas para mi programa corto, pero según su Instagram está al otro lado de la ciudad paseando con Katsudon. Como sea. Me voy a dormir!"_

Yuri todavía está viviendo en casa de Lilia (al igual que yo). Habíamos decidido que ella se haría cargo de elaborar la coreografía de su programa corto, sine embargo Yuri nos había informado que él escogería la música. Ese día me sorprendió enterarme que Vitya le había prometido asistirle con eso…..aunque fue menos sorprendente el que lo olvidara. De todas maneras, un par de días después de aquello, Yuri nos entregó una canción sobre la cual Lilia desarrolló la coreografía que él está practicando actualmente.

No sé si Vitya le dio su opinión sobre esa música o no al final, pero al menos resultó ser una buena canción.

"M-manosea-?! N-nosotr-os n-no…" al menos el pupilo de Viktor tiene la gentileza de lucir avergonzado y algo apologético. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Vitya.

"YuriO, de qué hablas? Yo también solía ayudarte con tus extensiones, recuerdas? Y ahora, como entrenador de Yuuri, por supuesto que me corresponde-"

"Cómo puedes comparar—CLARO QUE NO ES LO MISMO!" tanto Vitya como el otro Yuuri se sobresaltan de repente. Hasta Mila y Georgi detienen su conversación para mirar en dirección de la pista de patinaje.

De nuevo mi joven patinador está en lo cierto. Si no fuera porque a quien está entrenando es su pareja sentimental, lo que hace se consideraría acoso sexual. De haber ayudado a Yuri con sus extensiones del mismo modo en que lo hace con su novio, Vitya estaría en la cárcel por hacer eso con un menor de edad.

No quiero pensar en esas implicaciones, sin embargo todo este asunto me hace preguntarme si debería hacer algo más por detener a Vitya. Si bien no creo que se comportaría de ese modo si tuviera que dirigir a otra persona, pedirle que se modere y cambie el modo en que entrena a su pupilo no ha funcionado hasta ahora…..al menos no de forma definitiva. Todavía le falta mucho para que yo pueda reconocerle como entrenador, sin embargo en el caso específico de Yuuri Katsuki supongo que no puedo criticar el 'método' que emplea pues lo que hace da resultados.

"El método de Vitya no es ortodoxo, pero eso ya lo sabías Yuri, así que si no te gusta entonces coge tus cosas de una vez para irnos. Lilia nos está esperando."

Yuri voltea, brevemente, a mirarme algo sorprendido, con sus mejillas todavía rosadas –probablemente de enojo y vergüenza por lo transpirado anteriormente- y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Con un audible y frustrado "tch!" se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pareja de patinadores frente suyo, visiblemente molesto.

"Y-yurio…" dice en voz baja el otro Yuuri, extendiendo una mano en dirección de Yuri, pero sin ir tras él.

(tener dos Yuris en el mismo lugar en verdad es confuso, pero no pienso llamar Yurio a mi patinador sólo para evitar confusiones)

"Como sea. De todas maneras ya tengo hambre." Yuri abandona la pista de hielo, y se coloca rápidamente los cubre-cuchillas para luego apresurarse a ir al vestuario.

Vitya le menciona algo al oído a su pupilo y pronto retoman de donde se quedaron…..Vitya elevando la pierna izquierda de Yuuri, acariciándole ligeramente por debajo del muslo mientras coge uno de sus brazos para extenderlo más y así susúrrale cosas al oído que hacen que el muchacho se ruborice un poco.

Otro suspiro cansado escapa de mis labios sin que lo pueda evitar….creo que ya no estoy en la edad de soportar estos dramas. Uno pensaría que Vitya cambiaría con los años, tal vez se volvería más serio o menos estrafalario, pero muchas veces se comporta como el mismo joven impulsivo y algo egoísta que conocí años atrás.

Hubo un tiempo incluso que se me cruzó por la cabeza pedirle que me ayude a supervisar el entrenamiento de otros de mis patinadores, como mi asistente, especialmente luego de que le viera ayudar al pequeño Yuri (cuando tenía 12 ó 13 más o menos) a perfeccionar sus saltos y poses, frecuentemente, sin que yo se lo sugiriera siquiera. Hizo un buen trabajo debo admitir, supo llegar a él….y parecía disfrutarlo.

" _котенок! Así es como voy a llamarle. Es adorable como un gatito, aunque de vez en cuando saque las garras, no crees Yakov?"_

Claro que en ese tiempo Yuri todavía parecía escuchar y apreciar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Vitya. No le gustó que le llamara así, desde luego, pero igual se lo permitió, y únicamente a él….. Desde hace bastante tiempo ya no he escuchado ese dulce apodo (optando por referirse a él como Yurio…..cosa que tampoco le agrada al menor), coincidentemente desde que Yuri creció y decidió hacer las cosas a su modo, desestimando los consejos de Vitya.

" _Viktor habla de emociones y lo que la música me hace sentir. La verdad no entiendo. Hice la rutina como me la pidió y ejecuté todos los saltos. Es lo que se necesita para ganar torneos, no?"_

En la actualidad la situación es distinta pues la aparición de competencia desafiante como la de Yuuri Katsuki y JJ, hizo que Yuri recurriera a todo lo que tuviera a su disposición para ganar el oro en su debut como senior, tal y como se lo había propuesto...y si para ser el mejor debía escuchar los consejos de Vitya u entrenar sin descanso bajo la crítica evaluación de Lilia, eso haría... Irónicamente, ahora que Yuri está dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de Vitya, éste ya no se la ofrece libremente como antes, además de olvidar lo que sí promete hacer con facilidad... aunque todo ello no se debe enteramente a que su atención está en otra persona, creo yo. Ser entrenador y competidor al mismo tiempo no deja espacio para mucho más, así que es entendible que no tenga cabeza para ocuparse de Yuri. En todo caso, no debería prometerle nada si no va a poder cumplir.

Por otro lado...el modo en que cambió Yuri al llegar a la adolescencia también tuvo algo que ver. Y no estoy hablando a los cambios físicos. Después de haber entrenado a tantos jóvenes patinadores como él, uno se acostumbra a ello, a esos cambios. Sin embargo, es probable que Vitya lo tomara de un modo distinto a mí pues no goza de esa experiencia, y si sólo tiene como referencia su propia experiencia de vida, Vitya cambió de un modo distinto al llegar a esa edad….no fue tan abrasivo, por decirlo así, sino más bien—

"No se preocupe entrenador. Yuri seguramente está así porque Viktor todavía no ha terminado la coreografía para su programa libre. Estoy segura que una vez que lo haga todo será calma por aquí de nuevo."

Cuando tienes a tantos jóvenes reunidos en un solo lugar las cosas nunca son calmadas, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere Mila. Una vez que todos tengan sus programas completos no habrá tiempo más que para practicar, practicar y practicar hasta que salga perfecto.

Y aquí es donde yace mi mayor preocupación. No tengo idea si Vitya ha empezado a desarrollar siquiera el programa libre de Yuri (distraído por otras cosas). Sólo sé que le prometió hacerlo junto a él, tomando en cuenta sus intereses, empezando por la elección de la música, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Yuri (según Mila) pues Vitya se estaba ocupando de eso mismo para con su pupilo.

No sé cuál es el asunto entre ellos tres, pero al parecer tienen un acuerdo silencioso de que ambos Yuris deben recibir lo mismo de Vitya, no lo sé.

Tal vez sea algo olvidadizo y se distraiga con facilidad, pero Vitya cumplió con creces su promesa de coreografiar el programa corto de Yuri para su debut como senior. Con ello Yuri ganó el oro, así que sólo me queda confiar en que lo haga de nuevo….

Un pensamiento asalta mi mente y me perturba un poco…..Es extraño la verdad….No suelo pensar mucho ni analizar en detalle estas ocurrencias, pero….el comportamiento agresivo de Yuri se hizo más notorio cuando Vitya decidió volcar toda su atención hacia el patinador japonés que ahora es su pareja. Yuri se enoja con facilidad, eso es algo propio de él, un rasgo adolescente que adquirió, sin embargo….no sé….esto parece ser diferente….y el otro Yuuri no parece ser la causa aunque forme parte del problema, pues los dos Yuris se llevan relativamente bien cuando Vitya no está presente….. **oh!**

Mi celular timbra de repente, y contesto la llamada sin siquiera fijarme en el nombre que aparece en la pantalla.

"Aló?"

"Yakov! Deberían haber llegado hace 10 minutos. Dónde están?!" La voz enojada de Lilia me regresa bruscamente al presente, así que no demoro en asegurarle que ya estamos en camino.

"No esperes que caliente la cena para ti si ésta se enfría, Yakov. Mi deber es ocuparme de Yuri únicamente. Yo ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo pues no estamos casados, no lo olvides."

"Cómo crees, Lilia." Parece que le gusta recordarme que ya no estamos casados en cada oportunidad que se le presenta.

"Tengo una clase de ballet en 50 minutos. Si ya terminaron, vengan inmediatamente para poder cenar juntos." La llamada se corta antes de que pueda responder….vaya.

"Está molesta porque otra vez olvidaste avisar?" pregunta Yuri apareciendo a mi costado, listo para marcharse, así que eso hacemos.

Es cierto. Desde que estábamos casados me decía que llamara en caso tuviera que permanecer más tiempo entrenando, y se molestaba cada vez que no hacía precisamente eso….lo que acontecía seguido. Ya no me lo increpa, pero es obvio que todavía le fastidia, así que asiento con la cabeza.

"Crees que nos deje sin cena o algo así? Porque me muero de hambre y si no vamos a cenar entonces mejor compramos algo en el camino." Yuri sabe de esta situación entre Lilia y yo, que debo informarle si vamos a llegar tarde, por el motivo que sea. De hecho, el trato va más allá ahora que Yuri también es su pupilo. Si algo acontece con el muchacho tengo la obligación de hacérselo saber inmediatamente.

"No, la cena ya está lista. Además, ella no te va a dejar sin cenar por estar molesta conmigo…." Lilia está muy al pendiente de la dieta de Yuri (ha reducido su consumo de piroskys inclusive, aunque no se los ha quitado) así que es imposible que le deje saltarse una comida…..Claro que eso no se aplica para mí.

Rápidamente cogemos un taxi y nos ponemos en camino.

* * *

Casi finalizada la cena, luego que Yuri termina de contarle a Lilia sobre su día (algo que hizo con Mila y Georgi, además de quejarse sobre lo desagradable que son Vitya y Yuuri durante las prácticas), un pensamiento vuelve a asaltarme….algo que se me cruzó por la cabeza justo antes de recibir la llamada de Lilia.

Como no tengo idea de cómo abordar el tema, decido simplemente traerlo a la luz, sin rodeos, y en frente de Lilia para que ella también aporte algo.

"Yuri, te sientes atraído hacia el otro Yuuri?" El muchachito se atora con el agua que está tomando, expulsando un poco de la misma.

"UH?!" No sé si se siente atraído hacia hombres o mujeres siquiera (Mila dice que Yuri le escribe a una chica en Japón, pero además está ese amigo suyo, el kazajo, con quien se comunica seguido) y aunque no es de mi incumbencia, todavía es un menor y está a mi cargo, así que igual debemos tratar este tema….por incómodo que sea para ambos.

"Te lo menciono porque puede llegar a ser un problema. Él está con Vitya y si te pone celoso verlos juntos enton-"

"UHH?! KATSUDON ES CASI TAN VIEJO COMO VIKTOR! CÓMO SE TE OCURR—ARGH! ELLOS PUEDEN SER LO ASQUEROSO QUE QUIERAN LEJOS DE MÍ. ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!" grita Yuri, muy colorado, poniéndose de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, antes de marcharse enfadado a su habitación. Lilia pronuncia su nombre completo, llamándole la atención –seguramente- por uso de lenguaje soez….cosa que generalmente Yuri se reprime de hacer en su presencia.

"SÓLO ME INTERESA PATINAR! NO ESAS ESTÚPIDAS COSAS DE PAREJAS! YO NO SOY COMO ESOS DOS! TONTO YAKOV!" le oímos gritar antes de escuchar el sonido de una puerta ser azotada con fuerza.

Una vez que Yuri se ha recluído en su cuarto, Lilia me mira acusadoramente, culpándome –posiblemente- por haber arruinado la apacible cena que estábamos teniendo hasta que yo abriera la boca.

"Yakov" pronuncia mi nombre con severidad, del mismo modo en que reprende a sus alumnos, y eso me obliga a sentarme más erguido en mi sitio.

"Eres un idiota" sus palabras me aturden tanto como la expresión en su rostro que me dice que he entendido todo mal. Se muestra decepcionada y molesta al mismo tiempo, y eso me hace preguntarme si me he equivocado tanto.

"Lilia!" sin mediar otra palabra, ella se pone de pie y se marcha también.

* * *

 ** _Yuri Plisetsky – 15 años_**

 ** _Yuuri Katsuki – 24 años (cumplió años durante el anime)_**

 ** _Viktor Nikiforov – 28 años (cumplió años durante el anime)_**

 ** _Yakov – 70 años_**

 _Disculpen que el capítulo haya sido tan corto. Es sólo la intro :)_

 _Todavía no se ha dejado entrever mucho de la trama, pero espero que al menos haya captado su interés. Yakov y Lilia me agradan mucho así que decidí empezar con ellos._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	2. Chapter 1: Dmitri's arrival

_Gracias por la acogida :)_

 _Pero…..en estos momentos estoy pasando por momentos difíciles a nivel familiar U_U No parece que las diferentes situaciones que se me han presentado vayan a mejorar pronto, así que ya no estoy en la capacidad de prometer nada._

 _Subiré nuevos capítulos cuando complete alguno en los ratos libres en que me siento motivada para escribir, pero la verdad eso ya no está pasando seguido pues mi cabeza está en otro lado :(_

 _Lo lamento._

* * *

 **Mila's POV**

"Viktor no llega aún?" pregunta Yuri mientras tomamos un descanso al borde de la pista de patinaje.

"No. Su novio le envía mensajes de a ratos, pero parece que Viktor no está respondiendo." Comento consternada pues Viktor usualmente responde sus mensajes, aunque sea brevemente, y generalmente lo hace de inmediato, en especial cuando quien le escribe es su novio, aquel chico japonés que ahora entrena con nosotros.

"Tch! Típico de Viktor cuando está distraído con algo. Con qué tontería vendrá ahora…."

Responde Yuri fastidiado, pero demostrando algo de consternación también cuando mira en dirección de su homónimo japonés. Si bien siempre se queja de lo afectuosos que son Viktor y su novio durante los entrenamientos, y se mostró muy complacido hace unas horas cuando vio llegar a Katsuki solo, ahora es diferente…..

" _Tal vez el viejo se quedó dormido luego de una noche de 'amor' como ellos le dicen. Arg! No me interesa saber por qué, sólo quiero aprovechar su ausencia para entrenar sin asquearme viendo sus cursilerías!"_

Tal vez no lo parezca, pero Yuri tiene en gran estima al novio de Viktor, y sé que también le admira cómo patinador. Le considera su amigo, así que naturalmente se preocupa por él.

Es por eso que ver a Katsuki entrenar falto de entusiasmo y cometiendo muchos errores debido, evidentemente, a la ausencia de Viktor, hizo que mi pequeño amigo se preocupara y tomara cartas en el asunto. No fue directamente a confrontar a Katsuki sobre la ausencia de Viktor, sino que buscó comunicarse con Viktor por su cuenta. No tuvo éxito y eso le puso de peor humor.

" _Katsudon! Piensas hace siquiera un salto bien hoy?! Si planeas besar el hielo a cada rato, mejor quédate echado sobre él!"_

Yuri amonestó a su homónimo repetidas veces y severamente por su mal desempeño, pero puedo aseverar, dado que le conozco desde hace mucho, que no lo hizo para herirle ni desfogar su mal humor en él, sino para despabilarle y ayudarle a sobrellevar la ausencia de Viktor siendo productivo ^_^

Es confuso tener dos Yuris como compañeros de patinaje, pero Yuri me prohibió llamarle del modo en que lo hace Viktor (Yurio), así que generalmente me refiero al otro Yuri como Katsuki, a pedido suyo, especialmente cuando tengo a ambos Yuris frente a mí.

Más temprano, cuando Katsuki llegó solo a la pista, creo que quiso compartir con nosotros el motivo por el cual no llegó acompañado de Viktor, especialmente cuando inquirí sobre ello, pero Yuri le interrumpió, así que al final no pude enterarme de nada.

Bueno, ya no aguanto más. A mí tampoco me gusta ver al dócil patinador japonés tan alterado. No hemos conversado mucho, pero siempre ha sido cordial conmigo, y si compartir con nosotros el motivo por el cual Viktor anda retrasado le ayuda en algo, entonces al menos deseo hacer eso por él. Quizás es como dice Yuri y se trata de una tontería, pero el entrenador Yakov nos dejó solos apenas llegó con Yuri a la pista, para coordinar unos asuntos, y por ello no sabe lo de Viktor, así que nos corresponde intervenir.

Y debo preguntar yo pues Yuri no tomará la iniciativa!

El entrenador Yakov está incomunicado. Pidió que no le interrumpamos a menos se trate de una emergencia. No hay de otra, cierto? Katsuki sólo nos tiene a nosotros por el momento…además…..la curiosidad me mata.

Katsuki está tomando un receso justo ahora. Es el momento preciso!

"Katsuki! Ven un momento por favor"

"Mila…." Gruñe bajito Yuri, intentando disuadirme con la mirada, pero eso no funciona conmigo ^_^

"S-sí, Mila-san?"

san? Oh! Es algo que tiene que ver con el idioma japonés. Un honorífico, según me explicó Yuri. Le he dicho antes que con sólo Mila está bien, pero supongo que se le ha olvidado.

"Katsuki, conoces el paradero de Viktor o por qué ha faltado al entrenamiento? Si es algo embarazoso no tienes que contarme los detalles, pero sería bueno saberlo de antemano para inventar una buena excusa que convenza a Yakov. Va a volver pronto, y no sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien pierde horas de entrenamiento sin una buena razón."

Le guiño el ojo para inspirarle confianza, y la cara de Katsuki se pone toda roja. Yuri suspira exasperado, pero no se marcha, así que supongo está algo interesado en lo que Katsuki vaya a decir.

"Sé dónde está….al menos sé a dónde fue temprano en la mañana…." Yuri y yo nos miramos curiosamente, esperando a que Katsuki continúe. Tiene la cabeza agachada, como si le avergonzara decir lo que va a decir, pero la verdad no puedo estar segura….él muchas veces se porta así, apenado, aunque principalmente esto se debe a la **influencia** de Viktor.

"Cuando desperté, Viktor se estaba alistando para salir. Todavía estaba oscuro. Serían como las 3 de la madrugada. Un amigo suyo le había escrito ayer informándole que estaría viajando a San Petersburgo pronto, y Viktor le prometió ir a recogerle al aeropuerto, así que salió a buscarle apenas recibió la notificación de que el vuelo de su amigo estaba sobre cielo ruso…."

Ok….Eso lo explica….pero…quién es el tal amigo? Un extranjero? Y….salió a las 3 de la mañana? Ya son las 10 y 30! No hay manera de que siga en el aeropuerto cierto? A menos que-

"Tal vez su vuelo se retrasó. El clima no ha sido el mejor últimamente y eso suele demorar los vuelos. Cierto Yuri?" volteo a ver a mi gruñón amigo, pero no obtengo una respuesta verbal, tan sólo un encogimiento de hombros y un ceño fruncido.

"Sí, puede ser….." responde Katsuki con una leve sonrisa nada convincente. Todavía sigue preocupado, y lo demuestra observado por enésima vez su celular, esperando respuesta a los numerosos mensajes que le he visto enviar a Viktor en el transcurso de la mañana.

"No te preocupes, Katsuki~ En su apuro, Viktor debe haber olvidado llevar consigo su cargador y por eso no te contesta. Su celular debe haberse quedado sin batería ya"

Comento en el tono más afable que poseo, tratando de alegrar el ambiente. Yuri esta vez es de ayuda, agregando un "Sí. Viktor es un idiota" a mi comentario, que hace sonreír a Katsuki, y esta vez su sonrisa es de verdad.

"Tienes razón, Mila-san." Responde con mayor entusiasmo que antes. Le repito que tan sólo me llame por mi nombre, sin usar ese sufijo tan extraño para mí, y el ríe apenado. Sin embargo, apenas su risa desaparece, su rostro pierde esa jovialidad, un poco, dando paso a la preocupación.

"pero….por qué no me dijo ayer lo de su amigo?..." se pregunta Katsuki en voz baja, y sólo consigo escucharle por lo cerca que estoy de él.

Cuando estoy por interrogarle nuevamente, la puerta detrás nuestro se abre y aparece Yakov. Nos amonesta a todos por perder el tiempo cuchicheando, instándonos a seguir el ejemplo de Georgi quien se encuentra practicando su rutina más allá. Inmediatamente nos separamos y nos ponemos a trabajar, haciendo unos estiramientos primero antes de retomar nuestras rutinas.

"Katsuki! Ven aquí!" llama Yakov, sobresaltándonos a todos, pues nuestro entrenador normalmente no se dirige al patinador japonés dado que su entrenador es Viktor. Eso sólo puede significar algo: le va a preguntar sobre el paradero de Viktor! Bueno, al menos Viktor tiene una excusa….no es una buena excusa e igualmente Yakov le va a gritar por no informarle sobre ello, pero al menos no ha desaparecido misteriosa e intempestivamente como aquella vez que viajó a Japón, sin comunicárselo a nadie, en busca de Yuuri Katsuki.

"Vitya me ha pedido que supervise tu entrenamiento durante las siguientes horas." Cómo?

"V-viktor?"

"Sí. Se ha comunicado conmigo hace poco. Va a venir a entrenar por la tarde. No me dio una hora exacta, pero me aseguró que así sería. Me dio su palabra, pero cuando ese sujeto está involucrado nunca se sabe…" refunfuña Yakov, sin percatarse del efecto que estas palabras tienen sobre Katsuki.

Tanto Yuri como yo alcanzamos a escuchar esta última parte, y nos mostramos tan confundidos como Katsuki. De qué sujeto habla? Acaso se refiere al amigo que Viktor fue a recoger?

"Q-quién?"

"Uh? Viktor no te dijo?"

"Sólo sé que fue a recoger a un amigo suyo al aeropuerto…" Yakov le mira curiosamente, como ponderando qué contarle y qué no a Katsuki, y eso sólo me intriga más porque quiere decir que Yakov no va a contar todo lo que sabe. Acaso es un mal tipo este amigo? O simplemente a Yakov no le agrada?

"Claro….Bueno, se trata de Dmitri Lalenkov, tres veces medallista olímpico ruso en patinaje de velocidad sobre hielo. Ha venido a San Petersburgo para entrenar a un grupo de patinadores con potencial para formar parte del equipo ruso que participará en las próximas olimpiadas….Según sé, él y Viktor se conocieron muchos años atrás…."

Dmitri Lalenkov?! No sigo a muchos atletas fuera del patinaje artístico, pero todo el mundo conoce a Dmitri Lalenkov! Se retiró hace algunos años, pero se convirtió en casi un símbolo de este deporte para Rusia por sus logros deportivos, así como lo es Viktor para el patinaje artístico. También es super apuesto! Y le recuerdo precisamente por eso pues ha aparecido en muchas revistas!

Tal vez sea mucho mayor que yo, pero eso no impide que le encuentre atractivo. Definitivamente querría hacerle mi novio, si fuéramos contemporáneos. Alto, musculoso, mandíbula fuerte, cabellos rubios oscuros ligeramente ondulados, y ojos verdes intensos. Un adonis!

Y Viktor le conoce y nunca me lo mencionó!

"Y-ya veo…" comenta Katsuki antes de retirarse a continuar con sus flexiones.

Recién caigo en cuenta….Viktor se comunicó con Yakov en lugar de Yuri, sin dar explicaciones de por qué no volvería hasta la tarde. Imagino que, en su entusiasmo, debe haber perdido la noción del tiempo y como ya se ha perdido casi todo el entrenamiento de la mañana, ha preferido quedarse con su amigo pues ya no tiene sentido volver ahora.

De todas maneras, esto no debe haberle caído bien a Katsuki….en su lugar yo me sentiría igual. Sin embargo, aunque haya sido desconsiderado por parte de Viktor, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Viktor ama a Yuri, está loco por él, y una vez que se dé cuenta de su error buscará mil maneras para resarcirse con su novio. Ah, el amor!

"Viktor es un idiota" gruñe Yuri, nuevamente, esta vez mostrándome una foto en su celular done aparecen Viktor y Dmitri, sonriendo mientras pasean por la ciudad. Era de esperarse que dos estrellas del patinaje ruso llamaran rápido la atención de la prensa, pero…. Oh, Viktor….

Katsuki ha comenzado con su entrenamiento, así que no verá esta imagen hasta después de que haya terminado, dado que ahora tiene a Yakov detrás de él…..supongo que es mejor así. Sólo espero que Viktor tenga el buen sentido de comunicarse con su novio antes de aparecerse por aquí.

 **Yuuri's POV**

" _Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Quería que fuera una sorpresa y por eso tanto secreto. Y luego el tiempo se pasó volando mientras conversábamos y unos fan se acercaron y-….Te prometo no volver a hacerlo, Yuuri!_ "

Fue lo primero que me dijo Viktor apenas ingresó al gimnasio donde Yurio, Mila, Georgi y yo estábamos alistándonos para el entrenamiento de la tarde. Volvió justo a tiempo, como se lo había prometido a su entrenador, y aunque mi corazón saltó de alegría y alivio al verle, no puedo negar que todavía me sentía triste luego que Viktor no respondiera los mensajes que estuve enviándole a lo largo del día.

" _Por qué no contestas tu puto celular?!"_

Al parecer, yo no fui el único al que Viktor estuvo ignorando, sin embargo el recibimiento que Viktor recibió de Yurio fue muy distinto al mío. No tuve siquiera tiempo para reaccionar cuando Viktor apareció detrás de mí, cogiéndome en un fuerte abrazo. Tampoco pude decir nada cuando me dio la vuelta para pedirme disculpas frente a frente, cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas mientras repetía lo mucho que lo sentía.

En ese instante, un zapato impactó contra la cabeza de Viktor, muy fuerte, sobresaltándome, seguido por un estridente "VIKTOOOOOR!" por parte de Yurio. Entre los reproches e insultos de Yurio, y los lamentos de Viktor, no tuve tiempo más que para proteger a mi novio de la furia de nuestro joven amigo, interponiéndome entre ambos, y asegurándoles que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo….en el fondo….no sé si todo está bien…

" _Le vas a dejar ir así nomás? Tsk! Tonto"_

Qué más podía hacer? Entre los insultos de Yurio y las reprimendas del entrenador Yakov, Viktor se sentía pésimo por lo que había hecho, además…se disculpó conmigo también, y sus intenciones no fueron malas, según me explicó luego.

" _Yuuri! Quiero presentarte a mi querido amigo, Dmitri Lalenkov!"_

Viktor había querido sorprenderme trayendo a Dmitri a 'escondidas' para que le conozca, no sólo por tratarse él de un famoso patinador tres veces medallista olímpico (como ya me había dicho Yakov), sino también porque Dmitri era uno de sus más antiguos amigos a pesar de practicar deportes distintos.

El mundo del patinaje artístico no sólo es exigente, como lo es cualquier deporte, sino también bastante….absorbente. No tienes mucho tiempo para hacer amistades, y las pocas que haces generalmente pertenecen a este mismo mundo, pues ellos comparten tu mismo amor y dedicación por lo que haces.

Es así que, por mucho tiempo, aunque me relacionaba con los demás patinadores pues competíamos juntos, sólo tenía un amigo: Pichit. Ahora es distinto, sin embargo alguien tan sociable, divertido, y atrayente como Viktor debe haber hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de su carrera, inclusive fuera del mundo del patinaje artístico, pues él también ha competido en las Olimpiadas de Invierno.

 _Pichit: [Cómo?! Viktor mantuvo en secreto a su apuesto y famoso amigo todo este tiempo?]_

 _Pichit: [Debes estar muy molesto con él! No me digas que han peleado, Yuuri! :O]_

Apenas terminé de entrenar en la mañana, encontré mi celular atiborrado de mensajes y fotos que me habían enviado, principalmente Pichit, pues aunque Viktor había intentado traer a su amigo a escondidas, no lo había conseguido en lo absoluto.

" _QUÉEEE?! Pero esas chicas me prometieron que no publicarían las fotos hasta mañana si les dábamos nuestros autógrafos!"_

No sólo los fans con quienes se cruzaron publicaron fotos de ellos en las redes sociales, sino también la prensa pues, según leí, aunque estaban al tanto de la llegada de Dmitri, desconocían la identidad de aquel que le sacó del aeropuerto a escondidas, y por ello fueron tras él apenas alguien reportó haberle visto registrarse en su hotel acompañado de otra persona.

" _Dmitri no había comido nada en el avión pues sólo le gusta la comida recién preparada, así que fuimos a su hotel y pedimos servicio a la habitación~"_

La prensa esparció muchos rumores al respecto, los cuales no leí pues no hay nada de cierto en ellos, y aunque Pichit cree que también debería estar enfadado por este motivo con mi novio (por las acciones de Viktor que dieron lugar a tales rumores), no lo estoy.

Los rumores son mentira y algo de lo que Viktor no podrá escapar nunca, especialmente aquí en Rusia. Haga lo que haga, por inocente que sea, la gente va a comentar sobre ello, así que no voy a enfadarme con él por eso. Además, Viktor le pidió a su amigo ordenar que les trajeran el desayuno a la habitación pensando justamente en mí, para que no circularan fotos de ellos dos comiendo en un lugar público, sabiendo que yo podría verlas, lo cual arruinaría la sorpresa.

Y precisamente sobre eso….Viktor nunca quiso ocultarme a su amigo, como afirma Pichit. Por el contrario, aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para presentármelo, pues es alguien importante para él, y quiere que le conozca precisamente por eso.

" _Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos! Y quiero compartir esos recuerdos contigo, Yuuri!"_

Viktor asegura que Dmitri es quien más le conoce pues su amistad comenzó cuando Viktor tenía 15 años, así que prácticamente Dmitri le ha visto crecer y convertirse en la persona que es ahora. A pesar de la diferencia de edades (Dmitri es mayor que Viktor por 7 años), congeniaron muy bien desde el principio, convirtiéndose Dmitri en modelo a seguir para un Viktor adolescente que creció sin la presencia de sus padres desde corta edad.

" _Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri. Discúlpame por haber secuestrado a Viktor de este modo. Hace tiempo que no visito San Petersburgo y necesitaba recorrer sus calles antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa…"_

Dmitri parece una persona agradable, y ha prometido resarcirse conmigo llevándonos a cenar a Viktor y a mí a un lujoso restaurante donde él no necesita reservación para conseguir una mesa. Esto me tiene muy nervioso pues no sé si tengo ropas lo suficientemente elegantes que no desentonen con un lugar así, salvo el mismo terno que suelo vestir en las galas post-torneo. Además, voy a cenar con dos figuras reconocidas del patinaje ruso….en el restaurante más exclusivo de San Petersburgo….a vista y paciencia de varios otros comensales. No hay forma que esto no aparezca en los diarios de mañana y todos hablen sobre ello.

No sé si sobreviviré la noche!

"Muy bien, Vitya!" anima desde las gradas Dmitri, mientras observa a Viktor aterrizar perfectamente su salto más representativo: el flip cuádruple.

Aunque ya le he visto practicar muchas veces sus rutinas antes, todavía me quita el aliento cuando Viktor ejecuta ese movimiento, como cada vez que le veía por televisión hacerlo….es hermoso.

Sin embargo, aún me es difícil acostumbrarme a la familiaridad con que Dmitri trata a Viktor, pues la única persona a quien he escuchado llamar a mi novio de ese modo es Yakov, y no siento esta incomodidad cuando lo hace pues él es un hombre muy mayor, casi una figura paterna no sólo para Viktor sino para todos los jóvenes que tiene a su cargo…..tiene edad para ser nuestro abuelo inclusive….

En cambio Dmitri….

" _Es mucho más apuesto y encantador en persona que cómo aparece en las revistas y en la tv! Qué hombre!"_

A pesar de la diferencia de edades, Mila no dudó en remarcar lo atraía que se sentía hacia Dmitri, y aunque sé que Viktor me ama, no puedo negar que siento un poco de celos cuando les veo juntos pues, en palabras de los muchos fans que les tomaron fotos por la ciudad, se ven maravillosos uno al lado del otro.

Aunque puede ser que me incomode que le llame Vitya ya que venimos de culturas diferentes pues en Japón le damos gran importancia a cómo llamamos a las personas, mientras que en otros países no es así, y eso es algo a lo que todavía no me acostumbro del todo….al menos eso pienso.

"Agh! Cuando creí que no podía haber algo peor que Viktor manoseándote, él sale con esto!...Ya estás muy viejo para eso Viktor!"

Grita Yurio cuando Viktor intenta repetir parte de una rutina con la que impresionó a todos a los 16 años. La recuerdo bien pues la he visto cientos de veces hasta memorizarla, maravillado no sólo por lo complejo de sus movimientos, sino por lo hermoso que Viktor se veía ejecutándolos.

Sólo que, a diferencia de años atrás, Viktor pierde impulso durante un giro complicado, por agotamiento, y cae al hielo. Los años no sólo te quitan flexibilidad, sino también stamina, así que es comprensible que ya no pueda hacer lo que podía siendo un adolescente, al menos con la misma facilidad.

"Se va a romper algo por querer impresionar a ese tipo" comenta Yurio acomodándose a mi lado, desinteresadamente.

Viktor se pone de pie antes de que pueda ir en su auxilio, y como apenas lo hace se desliza hasta donde está su amigo viéndole desde las gradas, decidido no acercarme para constatar que está bien.

Es entonces que de nuevo siento como un nudo en el estómago, precisamente cuando veo a Viktor sonreírle a Dmitri cuando éste se acerca a la baranda para hablarle, y acaricia ligeramente el brazo que Viktor extiende en su dirección, seguramente para demostrarle que no se hizo daño cuando cayó sobre él.

Dmitri se inclina sobre la baranda para murmurar algo al oído de Viktor que le hace reír, y el nudo que siento se aprieta más. Mila y Georgi detienen lo que están haciendo para observarles cuando escuchan a Viktor reír, pero ninguno de los dos se da por enterado.

Ciertamente no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones sentimentales pues nunca encontré tiempo para ello, ni me sentí atraído a alguien tanto como para que éstas sean duraderas, es por eso que lo que siento en estos momentos es nuevo para mí, y no sé cómo manejarlo.

También es la primera vez que veo a Viktor relacionarse con alguien a quien considera un amigo cercano que no sea Yurio, así que no estoy acostumbrado a verle ser afectuoso con un amigo que corresponda tal afecto…..Supongo que eso es lo que me tiene así.

Sin embargo, ésa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de Viktor, lo afectuoso y espontáneo que es. Además, no es que no le haya visto comportarse así antes con otras personas, como Chris, con quien a veces llega a ser hasta coqueto, sino que….no sé….por algún motivo me siento distinto ahora respecto a este amigo suyo….

Qué lo hace diferente?

"Yuuri! Nos vamos?"

Pregunta Viktor parándose frente a mí. Sus brillantes ojos azules me miran con cariño mientras me sonríe y todas esas incómodas sensaciones de hace poco van desapareciendo.

"Te compré un traje nuevo para la cena con Dmitri. Hice que lo ajustaran a tus medidas….Si nos apuramos tendremos tiempo para probar si conozco tu cuerpo al centímetro….o si es que necesito un recordatorio….Yuuri~"

Las palabras de Viktor me hacen ruborizar por muchas razones, y no soy capaz de responderle coherentemente.

"ARGH! USTEDES SON DE LO PEOR!"

Había olvidado que Yurio estaba cerca, y aunque me siento mal por él pues nos ha hecho saber antes que le disgusta escuchar, lo que él llama, nuestras pervertidas cursilerías, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pues Viktor no va parar y…bueno….a mi me gusta cuando me habla de este modo.

Lo siento Yurio!

* * *

 _ **Kumikoson4**_ _, me alegra que te haya gustado :) Yo también tengo mi pareja favorita, y aunque no voy a retratar el Yuri/Yuuri románticamente en este fic, definitivamente me gusta la química que hay entre ellos (insultos y todo). Viktor es un amor, pero debería controlar el PDA….en eso estoy con Yurio ^_^ Claro que, tanto Viktor como Yuuri pueden decir cosas hirientes. Palabras de la misma autora, así que pienso sacarles provecho O_O_

 _ **Emizzz94**_ _, sip. Yuuri no es nada inocente como aparenta, pero sí algo más pudoroso (sólo un tantito). Yurio la pasará un poco mal, sorry U_U gracias por el apoyo._

 _ **Myleiza**_ _, gracias. Hace mucho que he querido actualizar este fic, como hace poco hice con mi fic de Durarara. Espero poder actualizar pronto nuevamente._

 _Gracias por comentar. Oh! Y sí hay un aeropuerto internacional en San Petersburgo. Es el aeropuerto Púlkovo ;)_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 2: Uneasiness

" _The final portrait is often furthest from the truth." -_ _ **Dave Cullen**_

" _El retrato final generalmente es el más alejado de la realidad"_

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

" _Yuri Plisetsky, campeón del último Grand Prix. Aunque sea la primera vez que le veo en persona, es imposible no reconocerle, Vitya…aunque debo admitir que tu joven amigo luce más afable durante los torneos."_

Esas fueron las palabras que expresara el tal Dmitri sobre mí cuando el tonto de Viktor quiso presentarnos, y aunque en ese momento no sabía lo que significaba *afable*, Viktor no demoró en aclarármelo, siendo fastidioso al respecto como de costumbre. Tch!

" _Nuestro Yurio se transforma en alguien más apacible y delicado mientras patina pues le hemos entrenado bien, sin embargo el resto del tiempo no puede evitar poner esa cara amargada suya que tiene patentada~"_

Si bien la parte de 'hemos entrenado bien' era suficiente para fastidiarme (como si Viktor dedicara parte de su tiempo a eso ahora que Katsudon está aquí), el que me llamase amargado sólo por fruncir el cenño mientras él y su estúpido amigo hablaban de mí en mi presencia, ignorándome, terminó por hacerme enfadar ya que….no soy un amargado! Lidiar con gente idiota es lo que me enoja!

" _Me disculpo si dije algo que pudiera haberte incomodado, Yuri. En verdad estaba entusiasmado por conocer a la joven promesa del patinaje artístico y sucesor de Viktor, y ahora que lo he hecho puedo expresar que me encuentro gratamente complacido….."_

Al menos el tal Dmitri no me llama Yurio, a pesar de que el tonto de Viktor me lladó de ese modo frente suyo…no me gustó que se refiera a mí como el 'sucesor' de ese tonto (no nos parecemos; tampoco quiero parecerme a él ni imitarle; y definitivamente voy a superar lo que ha logrado en su carrera), pero si es su modo de reconocer mi talento…. supongo que al menos el tío es menos irritante que Viktor.

Claro que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones sobre Dmitri pues no hemos interactuado mucho.

" _Viktor a tu edad llevaba el cabello muy largo y aunque nunca se ganó un apelativo como el tuyo, se comportaba más como un hada que tú, en el hielo, Yuri…"_

Eso fue lo último que me dijo Dmitri luego que Mila me avergonzara frente suyo llamándome como lo hacen mis fans. Después de las introducciones todos volvimos a lo nuestro y, casi al terminar, vi a la boba de Mila conversando animadamente con Dmitri. Como no encontraba mi bufanda, me acerqué a preguntarle si la había visto, y fue entonces que escuché que ella le estaba hablando de mí a ese tipo.

" _Me puse nerviosa y no sabía que más decir! Lo siento Yuri!"_

Bueno, igual no es excusa! Además, por qué tenía que mencionarle que mis fans y los medios de comunicación se refieren a mí como el 'Hada Rusa'? Sabe muy bien que no me gusta, y que he intentado cambiar mi imagen a la de El Tigre del Hielo de Rusia (sin éxito) para acabar con eso, así que no necesito más gente llamándome de ese modo.

Tch! Me da igual lo que ese tío piense de mí, pero si algo puedo sacar de su comentario es que no cree que me parezca mucho a Viktor….o que me vea como una frágil hada, no más que Viktor al menos, así que….todo bien hasta ahora.

Claro que eso no quita que el alboroto de ayer fue culpa suya! Viktor le trajo, así que tal vez sea más culpa de Viktor que de Dmitri, pero todo el secreto, las llamadas sin responder, el que desaparecieran por tanto tiempo….todo eso hizo que Katsudon se inquietara, lo que afectó la práctica de todos nosotros, cosa que sólo empeoró con la llegada de dmitri, y el intento absurdo de Viktor por impresionarle. Hasta Yakov fue más estricto conmigo debido a todo eso!

Francamente no deseo repetir un día como el de ayer!

Al parecer Viktor y Katsudon están en buenos términos nuevamente, y por lo que leí en las noticias, y el modo en que ambos no han dejado de sonreír desde que llegaran esta mañana, puedo concluir que la pasaron muy bien durante la cena de anoche…..hay pruebas fotográficas de ello inclusive.

"Yurio, podrías alcanzarme mis lentes? Están justo a tu-"

"No ves que estoy ocupado?! Piérdete!"

Los tres fueron a comer a un sitio muy exclusivo gracias a Dmitri, donde jamás he soñado siquiera ir a comer alguna vez pues no podría costearlo….así que…Katsudon puede coger sus estúpidos lentes por sí mismo, levantar su trasero de esa silla e ir por ellos para bajar las calorías de la exquisita comida que cenó anoche! Definitivamente nada de lo que comieron puede haber sido mejor que los pirozhkis de mi abuelo, así que pueden atragantarse todo lo que quieran con esa pretensiosa comida! No me interesa!

Además, hay que vestir elegantemente para ir a sitios como esos, lo cual es una molestia, por lo que definitivamente jamás quiero ir a un sitio así aunque tenga el dinero para hacerlo!

"Yurio, eso fue muy grosero….." amonesta Viktor acercándose a mí.

"Y qué?!"

"Si te vas a portar de ese modo, entonces no podrás venir a almorzar con nosotros. Debes disculparte con Yuuri."

"Viktor, no es neces-"

"Y quién dice que deseo almorzar con ustedes!"

Fastidiado, termino de arreglar mis patines y vuelvo al hielo para continuar con mi práctica. Trato de seguir las indicaciones de Lilia, de patinar con más gracia, como un jodido cisne que nada bajo la luz de la luna esperando por aquel, cuyo amor le convierta en la princesa que es en verdad (quién carajos inventa estas historias?!), pero simplemente estoy muy irritado como para conseguirlo.

"Yuri! Odette es un cisne, no un gallo de pelea!"

"Ya lo sé!"

Francamente no hubiera escogido la canción para mi programa corto si no fuera porque, para mi programa largo, la historia tomará un giro diferente al original, ya que Odette será verdaderamente traicionada, por lo que buscará venganza antes de morir, transformándose en un ser oscuro. Finalmente algo intenso!

Liliya me ayudó, al final, a elegir las canciones, luego que Viktor rompiera su promesa de darme su opinión al respecto, y aunque ha cumplido parcialmente con lo de desarrollar una de mis coreografías, ya no espero mucho de él.

Por eso, no estoy molesto porque no me hayan llevado a comer a ese lujoso lugar ya que poco me importan esos lujos (y además la invitación debía venir de Dmitri en primer lugar)…no se trata de eso, sino de-…..es estúpido, pero me siento dejado de lado.

Viktor nunca ha sido bueno recordando lo que promete, y Katsudon se distrae con facilidad cuando Viktor está cerca….y ahora que viven bajo el mismo techo, entrenan juntos en la misma ciudad, y han hecho oficial su compromiso, es como si ya no tuvieran tiempo ni cabeza para otra cosa que no sea su relación, o ellos mismos.

Según Mila es así porque están muy enamorados y su relación recién está floreciendo (odio su elección de palabras! Quiero vomitar), sin embargo eso no es excusa para que se olviden que existo! Como cuando me dejaron plantado en el cine porque se distrajeron haciendo sus cochinadas en casa, para luego quedarse dormidos. Ni siquiera se molestaron en llamarme!

Definitivamente no quiero salir sobrando cuando salen en una cita o desean pasar tiempo a solas, pero si no van a mantener las promesas que me hacen ni van a tomarme en cuenta seriamente, prefiero que no traten de incluirme en primer lugar.

Es por eso que lo mejor será ahorrarme la desilusión y no aceptar su invitación a almorzar hoy!

Otabek nunca me trataría de ese modo pues él sí es un buen amigo, pero está lejos, así que no podemos hacer otra cosa más que intercambiar mensajes hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar….por lo que, lo más parecido a amigos que tengo en este momento son esos idiotas, ya que Mila es una chica, me trata como a un niño, y no le importa coquetear con chicos delante de mí. Georgi en cambio nunca me ha prestado mucha atención, y aunque conversamos de vez en cuando, ahora sólo le interesa pasar tiempo con su nueva novia, fuera del hielo.

Es así que únicamente tengo a Viktor y Katsudon para pasar el rato hasta que vuelva a encontrarme con Otabek….. y temo que la presencia de Dmitri empeore las cosas, pues él y Viktor se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo (casi tanto tiempo como los años que he vivido) así que el tonto va a preferir pasar tiempo con él, arrastrando a Katsudon consigo…..dejándome inevitablemente solo.

 _otabek-alton:_ [una de mis primas vino a verme practicar hoy con 'alguien' escondido bajo su abrigo]

 _otabek-alton:_ [Supuse que te interesaría así que le pedí que me dejara tomarle una foto para compartirla contigo, Yuri]

Alguien bajo su abrigo?...aquí viene la imagen…..! Qué bello gatito! Tiene los ojos más verdes que he visto! Y aunque todavía creo que mi Potya es la más hermosa gata que ha existido o existirá, no puedo negar que este pequeño felino es adorable~ Lo cual es un hecho pues no hay gato que no lo sea. Los gatos son los mejores!

Apenas termino de responderle a Otabek, agradeciéndole por alegrarme el día pésimo que estoy teniendo, Mila aparece detrás de mí, intentando quitarme el celular.

"Ey!"

"Vamos, Yuri~ Sólo quiero ver qué tanto se escriben Otabek y tú~ Sabes que te estimo mucho, así que debo asegurarme que no sea nada indecente" Comenta Mila, guiñándome el ojo y provocándome náuseas.

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! Otabek es mi amigo! Y no hay nada indecente en lo que hacemos. Eso es algo de Viktor y Katsudon únicamente!"

Los aludidos voltean a vernos, pero no dicen nada, y una vez que Mila no consigue arrebatarme el celular, ella también me deja en paz. Finalmente! Es entonces que Yakov me llama la atención por perder el tiempo y me ordena repetir mi rutina desde el principio, una vez más.

yuri-plisetsky: [Lo siento Beka, se terminó mi descanso]

yuri-plisetsky: [Muchas gracias por la foto! Eres el mejor. Te escribo más tarde]

yuri-plisetsky: [Acaricia al pequeñín por mi]

En un impulso envío ese último mensaje, y aunque me avergüenza un poco, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho….además, le he prometido a Otabek presentarle a mi Potya cuando venga a verme, así que será mejor que vaya acostumbrándose a acariciar gatos pues ella es muy afectuosa….no lo es con extraños, pero estoy seguro que ella y Otabek se volverán amigos rápidamente.

Una vez que guardo el celular, regreso al presente y recuerdo que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a ver a Otabek…..y hasta entonces sólo puedo contar con Viktor y Katsudon para hacerme compañía durante mis ratos libres.

Mientras patino en el hielo no puedo evitar mirar a las gradas, donde Viktor, Katsudon y Dmitri conversan amenamente y, al cabo de un rato, les veo abandonar juntos las instalaciones. Dmitri tan sólo llegó hace unos quince minutos, así que debe haber venido exclusivamente para invitarles a alguna parte….tch!

"Yuri, eso es todo por hoy. Vamos a almorzar."

Anuncia Yakov, para luego acompañar a Lila a la salida…..Sólo me queda almorzar con ellos y Mila, ya que no veo a Georgi por ninguna parte….

* * *

"Por qué no estás entrenando con ellos, Yuri?" pregunta de pronto Dmitri sentándose a mi lado. Es la primera vez que le tengo tan cerca….el tipo es verdaderamente grande, inclusive sentado….sus manos son grandes también.

"Es el turno de Viktor y Katsudon de usar la pista" respondo brevemente pues no estoy con muchas ganas de platicar, menos sobre ellos dos.

"Katsudon? Te refieres a Yuuri Katsuki, cierto? Supongo que debe ser molesto para ti entrenar con otro patinador que se llame como tú. Y debe ser confuso para el resto también."

"Ellos se las han ingeniado para que no sea confuso, y aunque no me guste, supongo que funciona. Pero tú ya lo sabías, no?"

No sólo Viktor se refirió a mí como Yurio cuando nos presentó, sino que deben haber hablado sobre muchas cosas durante la cena, así que no debo estar contándole nada que ya no sepa.

Dmitri ríe, asiente con la cabeza, y luego no agrega nada más. Permanecemos en silencio por varios minutos observando a Katsudon patinar. Viktor le corrige y le ayuda a mejorar sus movimientos, pero se abstiene de manosear a Katsudon más de la cuenta, posiblemente porque su amigo Dmitri se encuentra en la audiencia.

Me gustaría que tuviera esa delicadeza conmigo también!

"Vitya siempre ha sido de buscar inspiración en donde otros no la encuentran….sin embargo, es evidente que no se equivocó al fijarse en Yuuri Katsuki….es una joya a la que sólo faltaba sacarle brillo…"

Katsudon es-….qué ha dicho?...Francamente no sé qué responder o pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir, especialmente por el modo en que mira en dirección de Katsudon, como….no sé….tal vez como un coleccionista que ha encontrado algo de valor en un mercado de pulgas? He acompañado a mi abuelo a sitios como ése, así que estoy familiarizado con los coleccionistas que van allí en busca de algún tesoro escondido.

No comprendo.

"Uh?"

"Claro que, aunque tiene talento y definitivamente hay algo que le hace especial a los ojos de Vitya, pienso que quien tiene más posibilidades de volverse una leyenda del patinaje artístico eres tú, Yuri…"

"…gracias?..."

Normalmente le daría la razón, vanagloriándome sobre lo que he conseguido a tan corta edad, pero esta última competencia me hizo ver que todavía tengo mucho camino por recorrer, a pesar de haber ganado el oro. Si quiero convertirme en el mejor, especialmente ahora que Viktor ha decidido volver a competir, y que Katsudon está consiguiendo desarrollar todo su potencial gracias a él…..y también están JJ y Otbek…..definitivamente no puedo pecar de soberbio y dejar de trabajar duro sólo por haber ganado el Grand Prix. Por el contrario, debo esforzarme el doble si pretendo vencerles nuevamente, e imponerme sobre ellos por mucho más que unas décimas!

Sin embargo….es agradable escuchar que alguien además de Yakov y Lilia (quienes tienen la obligación de creer en mí) piense que puedo convertirme en una leyenda….especialmente si quien lo dice es una leyenda por mérito propio.

"No debe ser fácil para Vitya que sus records hayan sido superados tanto por su alumno y amante, como por un patinador tan joven como tú, Yuri…..tal vez nunca lo mencione, pero creo que eres lo más cercano que ha tenido a un hermano menor….lo que debe hacer esto doblemente difícil para él pues te ha visto crecer y ha compartido contigo sus habilidades….Para Vitya significó mucho sacrificio conseguir los records que ustedes llegaron a batir durante la misma competencia, sabes?"

….No lo había visto de ese modo….Acaso es por eso que Viktor ha estado más distante conmigo? Siempre ha sido distraído, pero tal vez ahora que ha decidido competir de nuevo me ve como su rival y por eso no cumplió la promesa que me hizo de ayudarme a escoger la música y armar mis rutinas? No puede apartar a Katsudon pues es su pareja ahora, pero yo soy sólo su compañero de pista…..uno que le puede quitar el oro en el torneo que marcará su gran retorno.

Demonios!

Es por eso que es difícil hacer amigos en este medio ya que siempre deberemos competir entre nosotros, y aunque mi amistad con Otabek va bien, ambos todavía tenemos muchos años para sacarle provecho a nuestras habilidades….en cambio Viktor…es probable que se retire pronto, pero estoy seguro que querrá hacerlo en la cima….y yo puedo convertirme en un obstáculo para eso….y tal vez por eso busca distanciarse un poco de mí, para que no le moleste tanto….no sé….

Supongo que sus desplantes, como lo del cine, tienen sentido….Katsudon sólo le sigue la corriente pues le tiene amarrado a su dedo, y aunque es probable que no lo haga a propósito, igual lo está haciendo….

"…no somos hermanos, y definitivamente no me trata como a uno…."

He visto patinar a Viktor desde que era pequeño y aunque he admirado su forma de patinar desde entonces, no me identifico del todo con su estilo pues mis gustos son distintos. Es verdad que Viktor me ha ayudado a crecer como patinador, y aunque no siempre he querido escuchar sus consejos, estos sí me han sido de ayuda….Diría que inevitablemente somos muy cercanos, pues es difícil no serlo cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien como solíamos hacerlo Viktor y yo antes de Katsudon.

No diría que por ese motivo le veo como un hermano mayor, aunque sí es alguien que siempre ha estado allí, casi como familia, y por eso no le trato como el ídolo que otros ven en él, sin embargo….será un gran patinador, pero en otro aspectos no es lo que yo llamaría un 'adulto ejemplar', y aunque no me importa que lo sea, Viktor tampoco cuida de mí como si yo fuera su hermano, así que Dmitri se equivoca. Si fuera como dice, Viktor hablaría conmigo en lugar de apartarme, cierto?

Él es mi tonto compañero en la pista de hielo. Tal vez un mentor, ocasionalmente, pero eso es todo.

"Por otro lado, Viktor me comentó durante la cena lo orgulloso que está de que su _kotenok_ haya conseguido la medalla de oro."

"Él me llamó así?! Le voy a matar!"

Viktor no me ha llamado de ese modo desde que entrara a la adolescencia, y estoy feliz de que sea así pues es en extremo vergonzoso! Ni se le ocurra que voy a permitirle referirse a mí de ese modo cuando no estoy presente! Tonto Viktor!

Dmitri ríe un poco, y eso me hace enfadar más. Ojalá no piense que él tiene derecho alguno a llamarme de ese modo ahora! Si lo hace entrará a formar parte de mi lista negra, y muy posiblemente le coloque por encima del idiota de JJ!

"Aunque entiendo por qué Vitya te llama así y lo encuentro adorable, francamente no creo que represente a la persona que veo delante de mí…"

Las palabras de Dmitri me sorprenden un poco pues no conozco a alguien que no dude en verme y reconocer en mí los apelativos que me han dado: 'hada', 'gatito', 'princesa' precisamente por mi apariencia física. Espero que esto cambie cuando crezca y me vuelva un adulto, y aunque pienso sacarle provecho a lo que tengo por el tiempo que dure, me es difícil creer que alguien además de Otabek sea capaz de ver más allá de eso.

"que ves entonces?"

"A alguien dispuesto a sacrificar mucho de su identidad para conseguir el oro, lo cual admiro bastante, sin embargo….prefiero el alma fiera y vivaz que expusiste durante tu rutina de exhibición…..muy diferente a la fragilidad y dulzura que transmites en competencia, y que caracterizaba el patinaje de Viktor cuando tenía tu edad…."

Entonces a este tipo le gustó más la impactante rutina que desarrollamos Otabek y yo! Me parece excelente! Especialmente luego que recibiera comentarios muy estúpidos al finalizar la rutina, como los de Viktor y Katsudon quienes se mostraron escandalizados y la calificaron de **inapropiada** para mi edad, y **demasiado** para el público. Bleh!

Qué quieren decir con eso?! Fue una exhibición genial e intensa! Lo que ellos hicieron sobre el hielo en cambio, no sólo fue cursi sino también muy-….bueno, ya antes se han besado frente a toda la audiencia y en televisión nacional, así que sólo faltó que terminaran su exhibición de ese modo para completar su cursi danza de amor. Eso sí hubiera sido inapropiado!

"Suponía que como amigo de Viktor te agradarían las mismas cosas que él, pero me alegra que sepas apreciar algo diferente…" contensto sonriente.

No puedo negar que _Agape_ fue una excelente elección y aunque me costó conectarme con ese sentimiento, gracias a ello pude superar el récord de Viktor y conseguir el oro…..sin embargo, no es lo que me representa, y aunque estoy dispuesto a todo para ganar, espero conseguir los mismos excelentes resultados cuando desarrolle por completo mi propio estilo, uno que transmita por entero mis emociones y gustos.

"Sé apreciar la belleza….Viktor sabe muy bien eso…."

Dmitri observa la pista de hielo detenidamente cuando dice esto último, precisamente cuando Viktor está en medio de su rutina ya que es su turno ahora. En un determinado momento Viktor se da cuenta y saluda en nuestra dirección, o más bien saluda a Dmitri, antes de continuar.

Mmmm...Este tipo no puede estar interesado en Viktor, cierto? Como son tan amigos….

En eso, Mila hace su aparición y le ofrece un café a Dmitri. Aprovecho que están distraídos para escapar de allí, despidiéndome de ambos vagamente (cómo puede Mila siquiera mostrar interés en un tipo tan mayor?!)

No sé qué ocurre, pero definitivamente no deseo involucrarme, además….no hay manera de que Viktor engañe a Katsudon….por otro lado, no sería mala idea mantener un ojo sobre este tipo pues es extraño….sin descuidar mi entrenamiento, desde luego, sino a Yakov le explotará la cabeza.

* * *

"Viktor y Katsudon se marcharon hace horas" afirmo a modo de saludo cuando veo llegar a Dmitri.

Ayer salieron los tres juntos, nuevamente, igual que los tres días anteriores, desapareciendo mientras yo me encontraba en el baño. Hoy Viktor y Katsudon han decidido pasar un tiempo a solas durante la tarde, permitiéndonos a Mila, Georgi y a mi, usar su tiempo sobre el hielo. Aparentemente esto fue iniciativa de Katsudon, y aunque no fui invitado, me parece bien que se lo exigiera a Viktor pues ayer me comentó que, desde que llegara Dmitri, no habían pasado una tarde solo los dos dado que Dmitri aparece durante las prácticas seguido y en las noches salen los tres juntos.

Supongo que Katsudon no es tan pusilánime como pensaba, y si Dmitri está intentando 'capturar la atención' de Viktor más allá de las prácticas (algo que tampoco me agrada), entonces Katsudon sabrá cómo manejarlo.

" _Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo contigo últimamente, Yurio, así que nos gustaría que nos acompañes esta noche al karaoke. Viktor paga!"_

Luego de la conversación que tuviera con Dmitri días atrás, decidí darles su espacio, especialmente a Viktor, así que aunque interactuamos durante las prácticas, ya no busco su compañía luego de las mismas. Además, como suponía, Dmitri les mantiene ocupados, así que no esperaba que notaran mi ausencia.

He aceptado la invitación, por lo que dentro de un rato estaré dirigiéndome al karaoke en que hemos acordado encontrarnos. Incluso he ensayado un par de canciones que les reventarán los oídos! Música de verdad, para contrapesar las baladas románticas que seguro ellos van a interpretar juntos. Bleh!

Ya se lo comuniqué a Yakov, así que él se ha ido sin mí.

"Lo sé. Sólo vine a entregarle a Mila un libro por el que ella expresó su interés ayer."

Un libro? Mila? Definitivamente Mila está queriendo impresionar a este sujeto, a pesar de que me ha asegurado que no planea convertirle en su novio por tratarse de alguien tan mayor. Lo que es todavía más ridículo, pues entonces no comprendo por qué lo hace.

"Ella también ya se ha ido. Salió apenas terminamos de practicar pues iba a encontrarse con una amiga o algo así"

Mila se marchó rápidamente por ese motivo, mientras que yo estoy haciendo hora aquí por la misma razón….sólo unos minutos más y me largo. Noche de karaoke!

"Entiendo. Supongo que será en otra oportunidad…" menciona Dmitri, un tanto desilusionado al parecer….acaso venía a entregarle algo más que un libro a Mila?

En ese momento le veo bien y noto que está mejor vestido que de costumbre. Lleva un traje muy elegante y caro, así que no creo que su destino final haya sido éste…sólo está de paso por aquí.

"El traje? Tengo un evento esta noche donde veré a varios potenciales sponsors para mis atletas" Oh! Se dio cuenta que le estaba observando. Ni modo.

"Esperaba que Mila aceptara venir conmigo ya que Viktor y Katsuki estarán ocupados, pero supongo que debí avisarle antes…..en todo caso, te gustaría acompañarme, Yuri?"

"Uh?"

No sólo tengo planes, sino que me aburriría una barbaridad en una reunión de puros viejos. Seguramente habrá gente joven también, atletas en busca de un sponsor, pero definitivamente ninguno más o menos de mi edad…..aunque por otro lado sería de gran ayuda conseguir otro sponsor….nunca está demás un dinero extra pues este deporte es caro. Las medicinas que debe tomar mi abuelo tampoco son baratas….además me gustaría darle un buen regalo en su cumpleaños, sin embargo...ya quedé con-

Uh? Un mensaje?

 _v-nikiforov_ : [Lo lamento Yurio T_T no vamos a poder llegar a tiempo al karaoke. Se nos hizo tarde y el siguiente bus no pasa hasta dentro de una hora, así que estamos varados aquí U_U]

 _v-nikiforov_ : [No te molestes, sí? Te prometo que te compensaremos por esto ;) ]

Sí, claro! Ya no me importa si Viktor se siente mal o no, o si rompe sus promesas adrede o no. Ya me cansé!

"Yuri?" Dmitri está esperando una respuesta, y aunque ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer….

"No tengo traje, así que no puedo ir contigo…." Podría ir hasta la casa de Lilia, cambiarme y encontrarme con Dmitri donde sea que se esté llevando a cabo este evento, pero no estoy de humor para tanto ajetreo.

"No te preocupes. Podemos comprarte uno camino al evento. Mi chofer nos llevará hasta allá, así que cuando sea hora de que te retires, él te llevará a tu casa."

No es mi casa sino la de Lilia, pero aún así….dice que me va a comprar un traje? Pensaba hacer eso por Mila también?

"Me harías un gran favor y yo a cambio podría introducirte a varios CEOs interesados en auspiciar la carrera de una estrella en ascenso como tú."

Bueno, si lo pone de ese modo….Le dejo en claro que no pienso aceptar que me regale el traje pues soy capaz de comprar mi propia ropa, sin embargo él insiste que no es gran cosa y me pide que lo tome como un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado dado que cumpliré 16 en un par de semanas y es posible que él no pueda estar presente….Viktor le habrá dicho la fecha de mi cumpleaños? Por qué?

"Bueno, está bien, pero nada muy de gente mayor y….vámonos de una vez….espero que haya comida en este lugar ya que muero de hambre…"

* * *

El evento fue tan formal como imaginé que sería, aunque la comida estuvo buena. El traje que me regaló Dmitri resultó ser no sólo muy elegante y sofisticado, sino también muy caro. Él hizo que me pruebe tres trajes y al final escogió uno para mí. Me prohibió que viera el precio por tratarse de un regalo, pero igual lo hice sin que se diera cuenta. Wow!

" _Con ese traje causarás la mejor de las impresiones…"_

Y aunque así fue y el traje en verdad me gustó mucho, me sentí algo incómodo permitiendo que gastara tanto en mí, aunque para él esa cantidad de dinero no signifique nada seguramente. Ni siquiera somos lo que yo llamaría amigos.

Dmitri estuvo casi en todo momento conmigo, y me presentó a mucha gente importante como prometió. Algunos mostraron interés en auspiciarme, así que no fue tiempo perdido. Todavía estoy molesto con Viktor y Katsudon (a pesar de que esta vez no olvidaron comunicarme que no vendrían), pero al menos tengo algo interesante que contarle a Otabek mañana.

Ahora estoy cansado así que me iré a dormir apenas llegue a la casa de Lilia.

Ella y Yakov no saben dónde he estado, y aunque es un poco más tarde de la hora que prometí volver, no creo que les importe mucho. Tampoco harán preguntas pues ya me cambié de ropas y he ocultado mi traje nuevo en mi maleta...o al menos espero que así sea ya que no tengo ganas de responder sus preguntas...estoy muy cansado como para soportar un interrogatorio. Sólo deseo dormir.

" _La pasé muy bien contigo esta noche, Yuri."_

Supongo que para ser un adulto de más de 30 años (creo que Viktor mencionó que tenía 34 ó 35) no es aburrido, pues consiguió mantener mi atención en todo momento, sin reprenderme o prohibirme algo como hace Yakov.

No parece un mal tipo tampoco así que pueda ser que le juzgué mal…..los amigos con quienes se encontró durante el evento parecían estimarle mucho también….y ninguno de ellos me trató como un chiquillo ni me hizo sentir fuera de lugar, así que….la pasé mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _Dmitri-L_ : [llegaste bien, Yuri?]

yuri-plisetsky: [Acabo de bajar del carro. Y sí, todo bien]

Aunque supongo que Dmitri no puede evitar sentirse responsable por mí pues soy menor de edad y él es un adulto….como si tuviera que cuidarme o algo así. Casi toda la noche tuvo su mano en mi hombro, tal vez para prevenir que me aleje mucho y me pierda de vista, como mi abuelo solía hacer cuando era más joven. Tch! Salvo eso, no se portó como un fastidioso adulto.

 _Dmitri-L_ : [OK. Que descanses]

yuri-plisetsky: [Adiós]

Mañana será otro día, y aunque no espero que lo de hoy se repita, no me importaría mucho si fuera el caso…..Mila querrá morirse cuando sepa lo que se perdió por salir con su amiga~

* * *

 _ **Karinamorenod**_ _, oh! Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_^ Tengo otros fics que cuentan con más público por eso les he estado dando prioridad, pero prometo intentar actualizar más seguido éste._

 _ **Kaneko-chan**_ _, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Bueno, las cosas han estado calmadas por eso he buscado actualizar mis fics….sólo queda esperar a que todo siga igual, cierto? En cuanto al fic, justamente pretendo hacerlo intenso ;) y tal vez algo oscuro :O_

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 3: Offering or bait?

" _A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver or doer." -_ _ **Seneca**_ _, Moral Essays: Volume III_

" _Un regalo no consiste en lo que se hace por el otro o se le entrega, sino en la_ _intención_ _del que lo entrega o hace aquello."_

* * *

 **Viktor's POV**

"Qué sucede con Yurio?" pregunta Yuuri, parándose a mi lado, luego de culminar su calentamiento.

"Anoche acompañó a Dmitri a un evento sin informárselo a Yakov y Lilia. Ellos acaban de enterarse por las redes sociales. Yurio no está tomando amablemente sus comentarios al respecto."

Suspiro cansado al final pues éste es un comportamiento al que Yurio nos tiene acostumbrados, pero no por eso deja de ser menos molesto. Me han dicho que la irritabilidad es un rasgo propio de la adolescencia, sin embargo yo no recuerdo haberme comportado de ese modo a su edad, y no creo que alguno de nosotros estemos haciendo algo para provocar una reacción verbalmente agresiva de su parte.

Yakov y Lilia están a cargo de Yurio, así que les corresponde pronunciarse sobre sus actividades. Es lo normal. No tiene por qué enfurecerse por ello.

"Oh, eso! Mila-san acaba de mencionarme algo sobre ello. Tal vez deberíamos intervenir, después de todo fuimos los responsables de que Yurio tuviera que cancelar sus planes anoche."

Las palabras de Yuuri hacen que sienta una corriente helada recorrer mi cuerpo….bueno, es posible que Yurio sí tenga motivos para estar enojado esta vez, sin embargo me comuniqué con él para informarle que no iríamos, ofreciéndole una explicación razonable. Yurio no sabe que perdimos la noción del tiempo y, por ende, el bus por 'entretenernos' más de la cuenta uno con el otro, así que no tiene razones para no perdonarnos, cierto?

Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. No fue a propósito!

"Fue algo fortuito que no se volverá a repetir. Yurio seguramente entiende eso…." Además, le dije que lo lamentábamos y que le compensaríamos después.

Apenas termino de hablar, la expresión de Yuuri cambia rápidamente a una de desaprobación. Uh?

"No es la primera vez que sucede, Viktor…."

"En serio?!"

Mientras me pongo a recordar las veces anteriores en que algo semejante ha pasado (si es como afirma Yuuri, no pueden haber sido más de 2 veces a lo mucho, verdad?), noto que todos los presentes en la pista de hielo voltean a ver en mi dirección.

"En todo caso, fue culpa de esos dos idiotas el que terminara yendo al evento. Me dejaron sin nada mejor que hacer al cancelar la noche de karaoke a último minuto! Si quieren reclamarle algo a alguien, reclámaselo a ellos!"

Exclama Yuri, fastidiado pero sonriendo maliciosamente, señalando en mi dirección y la de Yuuri. Esto pone muy nervioso a Yuuri, por lo que trato de agregar algo en nuestra defensa, sin embargo Lilia se me adelanta.

"Lo que hicieron fue desconsiderado de su parte, sin embargo no es razón para que no te comunicaras con nosotros sobre lo que planeabas hacer, Yuri."

"Es verdad. Cuando se trata de conocer posibles sponsors al menos uno de nosotros debe estar presente, Yuri, ya que nos corresponde velar por tus intereses." Agrega Yakov en tono serio.

Esto parece calmar un poco a Yurio, quien deja ir el asunto con un "como sea" nada convincente.

La verdad no sé por qué tanto lío. Dmitri fue amable al llevar a Yurio a conocer a toda esa gente importante, y estoy seguro que cuidó de él todo el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta sus intereses (como Yakov lo pone). Dmitri hizo algo semejante por mí cuando era más joven, sin que se lo pidiera, y en ese entonces mi amigo no era tan reconocido como lo es ahora. En todo caso, le hizo un gran favor a Yurio y en lugar de reprenderle por no comunicárselos antes, Yakov y Lilia deberían estar agradecidos porque haya sucedido.

"Y otra cosa, Yuri. No puedes volver a la hora que se te da la gana."

"Tan sólo me pasé por 30 minutos!"

"Reglas son reglas, y debes respetarlas mientras vivas en mi casa." Finaliza Lilia, sin dar tiempo para que Yurio agregue algo más.

Yakov ordena a Yurio calentar y éste cumple a regañadientes, aparentemente todavía fastidiado por lo ocurrido hace poco. En un momento dado, cuando Yuuri y yo patinamos cerca de donde él está haciendo sus estiramientos, Yurio voltea a vernos todavía enojado, para luego mostrarnos el dedo medio.

Qué grosero!

Por lo visto no nos va a perdonar pronto el que hayamos cancelado los planes que hicimos anoche, ya que le regañaron….Tal vez de haber salido en su defensa, como sugirió mi amado Yuuri, el pequeñín no estaría tan enfadado con nosotros -_- Ya es muy tarde para eso. Ni modo. Sólo queda esperar a que se le pase.

"Vitya!" al cabo de un rato, mientras superviso la rutina de Yuuri, escucho a alguien llamar mi nombre. Es Dmitri!~

Respondo su saludo agitando mi mano, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar. Dmitri toma asiento en las gradas, como otras veces antes, haciendo tiempo dentro de su apretada agenda para visitarme, dejando de lado algunas muy importantes actividades relacionadas al cargo que tiene dentro de la federación deportiva de la que forma parte.

Acepté salir a solas con Yuuri el otro día para hacerle feliz, pero me gustaría que apreciara el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo Dmitri por pasar un tiempo con nosotros, y particularmente quisiera que entendiera lo importante que es para mí disfrutar de la compañía de mi amigo por el tiempo que sea posible.

" _Las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado desde que Dmitri llegara…..sólo quiero recuperar algo de lo que teníamos antes…."_

Con lo del compromiso hemos estado viviendo una especie de luna de miel los últimos meses, y aunque amo que así sea pues Yuuri es la persona a quien quiero a mi lado de aquí en adelante, soy consciente de que la luna de miel llegará a su fin en algún momento, especialmente ahora que las competencias están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Esto no es nada malo, sin embargo espero que Yuuri no tome mal este cambio, así como recientemente se ha mostrado incomodado por el cambio que produjo la aparición de Dmitri. No sólo se trata de un viejo amigo con quien deseo reconectarme, sino también es alguien a quien posiblemente no vuelva a ver pronto (años inclusive) debido a las vidas tan distintas que llevamos, y por ello quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda de esta oportunidad que se ha presentado.

"Yuuri, descansa un rato. Ahora es mi turno."

Por otro lado…..la presencia de Dmitri me hace sentir como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo….especialmente cuando me mira patinar desde las gradas…..Otra vez he vuelto a mis quince años. Es muy temprano en la mañana y la pista de patinaje está vacía, salvo por un apuesto joven de 22 años que me observa en silencio, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con sus hermosos ojos azules….

Él es un reconocido patinador que ya está ganando medallas para Rusia, mientras que yo recién estoy abriéndome camino profesionalmente, impactando al público con cada una de mis rutinas. Dmitri está camino a la cima mientras que yo todavía soy una promesa, sin embargo en su intensa mirada puedo sentir el impulso que necesito en cada salto para que sea perfecto.

" _Siempre me dijeron que el patinaje artístico era hermoso ya que mezcla fuerza y elegancia en cada movimiento…..pero al verte patinar recién he podido ser cautivado por su belleza…."_

No puedo negar lo mucho que me encantaría regresar a aquellos tiempos pues, aunque todavía Dmitri gusta de verme patinar, ya no soy capaz de ejecutar con facilidad los mismos movimientos que me eran tan sencillos cuando tenía la edad de Yurio.

Sin embargo, el que Dmitri esté aquí, observándome, me hace creer que todavía puedo impresionarle, despertar en él los mismos sentimientos que le llevaron a decirme esas palabras la primera vez que conversamos….justamente la motivación que necesito para las próximas competencias que marcarán mi gran retorno al hielo.

"Eso fue impresionante, Viktor!"

Me felicita Yuuri, alcanzándome mi botella de agua una vez que me posiciono a su lado.

Con esto no quiero decir que impresionar a Yuuri no hace nacer en mí sentimiento alguno. No es así!...sino que….es diferente….Yuuri fue mi fan mucho antes de ser mi pupilo y mi pareja, y un fan te adora incondicionalmente. Dmitri por otro lado jamás me vio como un ídolo ya que cuando nos conocimos el ídolo era él, en consecuencia….cuando me dijo esas palabras la primera vez que conversamos, me las dijo a mí, Viktor Nikiforov, un patinador de 15 años con grandes aspiraciones que entrenaba cerca de donde él lo hacía….no la estrella en que me convertí luego.

Dmitri no alababa mis logros pues todavía no había logrado mucho, sino lo que sería capaz de lograr con mi talento.

"Buen trabajo Vitya!"

Exclama Dmitri desde las gradas, sonriendo ampliamente al igual que años atrás, y por un instante siento como si los años no hubiesen pasado, a pesar de lo agitada que está mi respiración luego de ejecutar una rutina menos exigente comparada a otras que Dmitri me ha visto hacer.

Yakov anuncia entonces que es el turno de Yurio, así que Yuuri y yo abandonamos la pista, lo cual me da la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un rato con Dmitri, conversando sobre todo y nada a la vez.

Yuuri es mi alma gemela y le amo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que antes no haya amado a nadie. Es verdad que la exigencia y dedicación de este deporte no deja mucho tiempo para más, pero siempre hay tiempo para el amor, especialmente si encuentras a una persona especial que se esfuerza por ganar tu corazón.

Para mí esa persona especial fue Dmitri. Ya han pasado más de 10 años de eso, pero fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré y eso es algo que no se olvida jamás. No se lo he comentado a Yuuri pues fue hace mucho tiempo, y no quiero que por algo que sucedió tanto tiempo atrás él y Dmitri no puedan llevarse bien.

Nuestro rompimiento fue amical, debido a las circunstancias más que a la falta de amor a mi entender. La distancia, nuestras diferentes compromisos, todo eso hizo que, poco a poco, a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos, la frecuencia de nuestros encuentros fuese disminuyendo hasta que comenzamos a pasar más tiempo separados que juntos, lo cual nos separó al final.

Dmitri me hizo ver que lo mejor sería separarnos ya que, de no hacerlo, nuestra difícil relación terminaría por interferir con nuestras carreras y él no quería eso para nosotros, menos para mí.

" _Sería un crimen privar al mundo de todo aquello que llegarás a conseguir sobre el hielo, Vitya…"_

Fue así que dimos por terminada nuestra relación de dos años y medio. Posteriormente quise retomarla, sin embargo nunca se presentó la oportunidad adecuada (ya sea porque Dmitri estaba saliendo con alguien o yo lo estaba haciendo), y ahora que he conocido al amor de mi vida, no hay manera de que vuelva a intentarlo con él nuevamente.

Claro que eso no impide que pueda apreciar todo aquello que siempre encontré atractivo en Dmitri….Los años han sido buenos con él pues han acentuado los rasgos masculinos de su rostro en lugar de envejecerlo, lo que junto a su bien esculpido cuerpo e impresionantes 1.90 metros de altura, le hacen ver como una escultura romana de carne y hueso.

"Un grupo de nuevos atletas están arribando esta tarde, y debo evaluarles, así que me voy retirando…."

"Tan pronto!? No vamos a almorzar juntos entonces?"

"Lo lamento, Vitya. No va a ser posible, pero te prometo pasar a recogerles en la noche para cenar, de acuerdo?" promete Dmitri con una sonrisa.

"Esta noche?...mmm….Estaba pensando que podríamos compensar a Yurio por lo de ayer, Viktor. No me gustaría que siga enojado con nosotros, así que-"

"Bravo, Yuri!" grita Mila de repente, interrumpiendo a Yuuri, y todos volteamos a mirar en dirección de la pista de patinaje.

Yurio está ejecutando la última parte de su rutina, aquella que corresponde a su programa corto. A diferencia de otras veces, Yurio parece completamente inmerso en su personaje y, en este ocasión, no comete errores, ni siquiera durante la complicada secuencia de saltos que debe realizar casi al terminar.

Yurio, en estos momentos, se mueve con una gracia que pocas veces demuestra durante las prácticas, lo cual provoca los aplausos de Lilia, Mila e inclusive Dmitri, quienes le miran embelesados.

"A veces me recuerda mucho a ti, Viktor….le has entrenado bien…."

Comenta Dmitri, cautivado completamente por lo que Yurio acaba de demostrar sobre el hielo, despertando en mí unos inexplicables celos que no sé bien hacia quién están dirigidos. Sin embargo, igualmente sonrío al mirar a Yurio ya que estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que ha crecido como patinador, llegando a manifestar en el hielo sentimientos y emociones que habitualmente no demuestra con palabras.

Yurio podrá mostrarse muy rudo a diario, pero sé que en el fondo esconde un alma sensible y frágil que es capaz de sentir intensamente.

"Cómo te quedó el ojo, Viktor!" exclama Yurio, haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus brazos en mi dirección…..-_-….Me retracto de todo lo anterior!

Por otro lado…..Yuuri está en lo cierto nuevamente. Nuestro joven amigo todavía está molesto (conmigo en particular al parecer) y no lo va a dejar pasar así de fácil….

"Supongo que allí se terminan las semejanzas." Comenta riendo, Dmitri. Su risa me contagia y termino riendo con él, lo cual no es bien recibido por Yurio, quien abandona el hielo lanzando insultos al aire.

"Por qué no le pides a Yuri que venga a cenar con nosotros? Aunque pasamos tiempo juntos anoche, el ambiente no se prestó para que pudiera llegar a saber un poco más de él…"

"En serio quieres que venga?" le pregunto incrédulamente a Dmitri ya que, precisamente luego de que salieran anoche, no esperaba que quisiera tener a Yurio cerca otra vez tan pronto.

No sé los detalles, pero a pesar de lo bien que se haya portado Dmitri con Yurio, no creo que él le haya correspondido del mismo modo. Tal vez Yurio se esforzó por ser un poco más educado y cortés durante el evento, para llamar la atención de algunos potenciales sponsors, sin embargo…..no sé, seguramente hizo algo luego para espantar a Dmitri, cierto? Yurio siempre hace eso con la gente nueva que trata de acercarse a él….

"Es tu amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, por supuesto que me encantaría que viniera a cenar con nosotros, Vitya." Entonces le está invitando por mí?

"Tú y yo podemos pagar por su cena, Viktor! Sería la oportunidad perfecta para resarcirle por lo de ayer." Yuuri está en lo cierto. Si una cena puede terminar con esta hostilidad suya entonces sería estupendo!

"Resarcirle? Ocurrió algo?" pregunta Dmitri, ya que desconoce todo el lío que ocasionó la salida de ambos anoche.

"Nada que no podamos conversar durante la cena. Pasas por nosotros a la misma hora?"

Respondo nerviosamente, disimulando mi nerviosismo tras una sonrisa. Convencer a Yurio de acompañarnos se lo dejaré a Yuuri, sin embargo lo que me tiene nervioso es no saber qué ocurrirá cuando toquemos este tema durante la cena…..cosa que inevitablemente ocurrirá gracias a Yurio pues sé que no perderá la oportunidad para mencionarlo si con eso consigue hacerme quedar mal….. -_-

* * *

"Con que eso fue lo que pasó…." Menciona Dmitri, intentando ocultar tras su vaso de agua la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro luego de escuchar la historia completa sobre anoche.

"Por eso la cena de hoy corre por nuestra cuenta, Yurio, para demostrarte cuánto lo sentimos."

Expresa Yuuri, cogiendo mi brazo, mirándome de costado, del modo en que suele hacerlo cuando espera que haga algo…..creo que conversamos sobre eso camino aquí….qué era?...oh! ya recordé!

"Además, mandé a pedir que prepararan un postre específicamente pensando en ti!~" ubico a nuestro mozo con la vista y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, le indico que llegó el momento.

A continuación, el mozo se acerca a nuestra mesa con una bandeja tapada que, al colocarla y descubrirla frente a Yurio, revela un gran trozo de 'ptichye moloko'

"Una ofrenda para mi _kotenok_ ~" espero que Yurio entienda la relación entre el postre y su apodo (un pájaro para mi gatito~ o bueno, casi…..algo así), pero aunque no lo haga, de igual manera es un postre delicioso~ le va a encantar!

"No me llames así!" exclama Yurio, atravesando –de repente- el postre con su cuchara, con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobresaltándome, para luego consumir un pedazo.

"Sabe bien….aunque odio el nombre…." Cómo puede odiar el nombre de un postre? Yuuri le pregunta algo por el estilo, a lo que nuestro joven amigo responde afirmando que el nombre es estúpido….. -_-'

"Lamento que te hayas metido en problemas por acompañarme al evento, Yuri…." Comenta Dmitri, aunque sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento. Jajaja, esa expresión es tan típica de él ^_^

Solía mostrarla seguido cuando hacíamos algo indiscreto a solas, principalmente….encantadores recuerdos.

"Yakov y Lilia son así siempre…..no pasa nada…."

Responde Yurio, saboreando la última cucharada de su postre. No pasa nada? Si en verdad piensa así entonces por qué armar tanto alboroto en pri-…..mejor no digo nada. Es probable que sea su manera de mostrarse agradecido con Dmitri sin tener que expresarlo abiertamente.

"A tu edad, Viktor ya vivía por su cuenta así que no se me ocurrió preguntarte si debías volver a cierta hora donde tus tutores…." Oh! No lo recordaba, pero es verdad. Independiente a los 15 años, aunque no por elección propia.

"En serio?" pregunta Yurio, volteando a verme sin enojo o malicia por primera vez en lo que va de la noche.

Antes de vivir en casa de Lilia, Yurio vivió con Yakov en su departamento, y antes de mudarse a San Petersburgo, vivió con su abuelo. El señor Nikolai, al no poder acompañar más a Yurio dado que su trabajo se lo impide, le encargó su cuidado a la persona que designó como su entrenador: Yakov. Sin embargo siempre viene a verle y está pendiente de él. En cambio yo, a la edad de Yurio, ya no tenía familia con la cual contar y por ello me vi forzado a aprender desde joven a cuidar de mí mismo.

Inclusive, cuando Yurio escapó a Japón, vino directamente a quedarse conmigo y Yuuri. Definitivamente no está acostumbrado a vivir solo.

"Alquilaba un cuarto en un edificio cercano al de mi entrenador ya que él no podía alojarme en su departamento. Pasaba casi todo el día fuera, así que sólo lo necesitaba para dormir."

El entrenador que tuve por algunos años, antes de conocer a Yakov, vivía en un departamento bonito pero que sólo contaba con un dormitorio. Estuvo dispuesto a mudarse a otro lado por mí, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. No sólo estaba acostumbrado a vivir por mi cuenta, sino también me hubiera sentido muy mal si él abandonaba un lugar tan bello por mi culpa.

"Viktor…."

Yuuri suspira mi nombre de un modo que me obliga a voltear a verle. Oh! Es la primera vez que escucha esto, así que debe haberle sorprendido….y además, por la forma en que me mira, seguramente está pensando en lo distinto que fue para él entrenar y competir teniendo usualmente a su familia cerca….Bueno, no todos podemos tener esa dicha, y aunque sí llegué a sentirme solo a veces, encontré en el patinaje el medio para conectarme con mucha gente, con lo cual conseguí aplacar esa soledad por mucho tiempo.

No deseo que sienta pena por mí.

"Si Viktor puede hacerlo, entonces yo también!" declara Yurio, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

"Yakov y Lilia cuidan bien de ti. Vives cómodamente con ellos. Por qué querrías vivir solo?" argumenta Yuuri, consternado, luego de permanecer un rato en silencio.

"Así no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie fuera del hielo. Es molesto."

Oh! Esto es todavía por lo de la mañana. Yuuri y yo nos miramos, comprendiendo bien a qué viene este comportamiento suyo, sin embargo yo no estoy tan preocupado como luce Yuuri. Se trata de tan sólo un capricho, ya se le pasará. Lo dice por decir.

"Crees que tu abuelo estará de acuerdo con eso?" contra-ataca Yuuri, luego de mirar con desaprobación en mi dirección por no agregar nada. No me mires así, Yuuri! :(

"…..tal vez…..Él confía en mí…." Responde algo dudoso Yurio, perdiendo el ímpetu de hace poco. Ven? Sólo un capricho. Nada de qué alarmarse.

"Y aunque logres convencerle, alquilar un departamento en San Petersburgo es caro. Créeme, si Viktor no me hubiera invitado a vivir con él, no hubiera podido costear el alquiler de uno, por pequeño que fuese. Y encima no sólo debes encontrar un departamento cerca de la pista de patinaje sino también en un edificio que admita mascotas. Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en vivir por tu cuenta si no has tomado en consideración ninguna de estas cosas, Yurio?"

Yuuri no grita, pero lo enérgico y severo de su voz hace que todos guardemos silencio. Inclusive Yurio permanece callado, con la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que se da cuenta que debe reaccionar de alguna manera, y lo hace volteando la cara entre molesto y avergonzado, resoplando un tímido "como sea".

Por mi parte, no puedo despegar mis ojos de Yuuri, y si en este momento no estuviéramos en medio de un restaurante, le haría el amor aquí mismo, sobre esta mesa. Me encanta cuando demuestra tanta pasión! Inclusive sobre un tema árido como éste.

Su pasión me contagia. Es mi turno de intervenir! :D

"Todavía eres un bebé, Yurio. Y los bebés necesitan de-! AAHHH!"

Una cuchara me impacta en la cara antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Justo sobre mi nariz! No sólo duele mucho, sino también creo que mi nariz va a empezar a sangrar debido al impacto. Ah!

"Yurioooo, por qué hiciste eso?" mis reclamos llegan a oídos sordos, mientras soy atendido por mi amado Yuuri. Esto es peor que cuando me pateó aquella vez en la espalda….repetidas veces!

Una vez que me siento mejor, y mis ojos dejan de lagrimear a causa del dolor, Dmitri me coge en un medio abrazo, a modo de consuelo, y siento como la cara me quema un poco…..Nos abrazamos efusivamente en el aeropuerto, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodean de esa forma y acercan mi cabeza a su pecho.

"Tus amigos se preocupan por ti Yuri, eso es todo….y cuando estás lejos de tu familia, ellos son todo lo que tienes, cierto?" comenta Dmitri, una vez que me deja ir y me devuelve a los brazos de mi amado Yuuri.

"No soy un chiquillo! Y ellos no pueden decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!" reniega Yurio, acusándonos, cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara a otro lado, sacando una risotada por parte de Dmitri en respuesta a su juvenil actitud.

"Me recuerda a mi primo a su edad." Comenta en voz baja Dmitri, sólo para mis oídos.

Su primo?...Sí, ya recuerdo. Dmitri siempre me hablaba de él, pero jamás llegué a conocerle. Alexei, se llamaba.

"De todas maneras, Yuri, cuando te veas en la necesidad de vivir por tu cuenta, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Un amigo y yo somos dueños de algunas propiedades tanto en conjunto como por separado. Él tiene un departamento cerca de donde entrenas, el cual no alquila ya que lo compró para cuando tuviera que quedarse en la ciudad, como yo estoy haciendo ahora en un departamento que compré para el mismo fin."

Dmitri invirtió en varias cosas el dinero que consiguió antes de retirarse del patinaje de velocidad, siendo varias de ellas propiedades ubicadas en las principales ciudades de Rusia, tanto propiedades comerciales como residenciales.

"Aunque tu amigo estuviera dispuesto a alquilármelo, si está en el centro de la ciudad, debe ser caro…." Oh! Entonces Yurio sí escuchó lo que dijo Yuuri y lo está tomando en cuenta. Mi Yuuri es sorprendente!

"La verdad, creo que podría convencerle de que no te cobre nada o, en todo caso, te cobre muy poco, a cambio de que cuides el lugar. Tanto él como yo le pagamos a alguien para que cuide de los predios en nuestra ausencia, y no es nada barato, te lo aseguro…."

"Cuidar? Regar las plantas y limpiar, a eso te refieres?"

"Sí, básicamente eso. Mi amigo ya casi no viene a esta ciudad y cuando lo hace es por una o dos noches. Le sería igual de rentable tener a alguien que cuide del departamento y lo aproveche al mismo tiempo. Una persona amiga y de confianza, desde luego, como tú. Son 120 metros cuadrados que nadie habita….un desperdicio…."

"120 metros cuadrados!" exclamamos tanto Yurio, Yuuri y yo. Wow! Su amigo debe ser en verdad acaudalado!

"Así es. 2 dormitorios grandes, 2 baños y medio, totalmente amoblado, en el quinto piso. Creo que hasta tiene un balcón. Podrías invitar gente, tener una fiesta inclusive, siempre y cuando no destrocen el lugar o hagan mucho ruido…..las paredes son bien gruesas pero no pueden con la música de una banda en vivo…."

Banda en vivo?...Dmitri habla como si lo hiciera por experiencia…en todo caso…

A quién le importan las fiestas! Dmitri sabe muy bien que ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para organizar cosas así, aunque sí nos guste festejar luego de las competencias…Mi departamento no es tan grande, pero es mío y me gusta vivir allí, además….ahora tengo a Yuuri con quien compartirlo! Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no me encantaría vivir en un sitio como ése.

No he visitado el departamento donde se está quedando Dmitri, pero sé que sólo cuenta con una habitación, al igual que él mío, así que no hay comparación.

"….podría traer a mi abuelo de visita…." Murmura Yurio para sí mismo….Oh! es cierto. El sr. Nikolai generalmente se aloja en un hotel cuando visita a Yurio en San Petersburgo ya que no desea imponer su presencia en la casa de Lilia, y antes de eso, Yakov no tenía lugar para alguien más donde vivía.

Hasta que Yurio no tengo un lugar propio como ése donde vivir, desafortunadamente las cosas deberán mantenerse de ese modo….

La conversación cambia de rumbo luego que nos traen la cuenta y abandonamos el restaurante para recorrer la ciudad un rato antes de despedirnos. Yuuri y yo nos ofrecemos a acompañar a Yurio hasta la casa de Lilia pero esto le enfada mucho….aunque su enfado se extingue rápidamente en esta ocasión.

Al final, terminamos por acompañarle hasta allá (por insistencia de Yuuri), sin embargo Yurio casi no participa de la conversación, mostrándose más bien pensativo durante el recorrido…..posiblemente está cansado luego de la agitada noche que hemos tenido. Principalmente su culpa, pero aún así….

"Me preocupa que Yurio quiera vivir solo…." Expresa Yuuri, algo decaído, una vez que nos alejamos de la casa de Lilia.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que le preocupa, pero estoy de acuerdo con que Yurio no está listo para una responsabilidad como ésa…..aunque la experiencia le puede ayudar a madurar rápidamente, como a mí. Por otro lado….vivir solo resultó ventajoso mientras Dmitri y to fuimos pareja pues podía pasar la noche en su departamento sin tener que escabullirme o dar explicaciones incómodas a alguien.

No creo que esto sea lo que le preocupe a Yuuri pues nuestro Yurio todavía no tiene pareja ni está interesado en otra cosa que no sea patinar…..aunque….si se le ocurre invitar a su amigo Otabek a quedarse con él….hasta donde sé son sólo amigos, pero Yuuri no va a estar complacido con ello si llega a pasar! Dos adolescentes viviendo bajo el mismo techo, sin supervisión adulta…..definitivamente no.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Para mañana ya se habrá olvidado del asunto, Yuuri…."

Mis palabras parecen tranquilizar a mi amado Yuuri y, francamente, también me tranquilizan a mí. Me estoy adelantando a las cosas. Yurio no va a meter a nadie a su departamento pues no va a vivir en uno, solo, hasta que sea adulto, así que….es problema para dentro de unos años :D Ahora hay asuntos más importantes y urgentes de qué ocuparnos….como llegar pronto a casa para demostrarle a Yuuri físicamente lo mucho que le amo ^_^

* * *

 _ptichye moloko: literalmente quiere decir "leche de pájaro"_

 _ **Haneko-chan**_ _, es verdad, las cosas todavía no están muy claras respecto a Dmitri, y aunque busqué que fuera de ese modo para lo que se viene más adelante, creo que la mayoría hubiese preferido que sea distinto pues no ha tenido mucha acogida. Ups ^_^' Así que me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D Ojalá el público no encuentre muy sórdido lo que viene luego U_U de todas maneras colocaré advertencias para que decidan si leer ese capítulo en particular o no._

 _Gracias por comentar!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
